Truely Me
by Hoshigami Sheia
Summary: Menikmati setiap teguk minuman yang dianggap tabu orang-orang. Daraaaahhhh... aku cinta darah.. aahahahah... tapi aku bukan vampir, aku hanya manusia biasa dengan beberapa perbedaan.. hell, siap laki" itu? Hidan x PeinYahiko, Hidan X ? YAOI INSIDE!


Tittle : Truely Me

Author : Sheirey a.k.a. Kisaki Hoshigaki (きさき ほしがき)

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. tapi anggota akatsuki itu milik saya... #plakkplaakk *ngayaldotcom* XDD

XXXXXX douzou XXXXXX

Sunyi. Hanya kesunyian pekat yang terasa di ruangan besar itu, seolah tak ada kehidupan, ditambah kegelapan malam tanpa cahaya yang menyelimuti. Tiba-tiba suara tabuhan drum memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, sinar-sinar laser putih mulai menyela dan bergerak, menari diantara kepekatan sosok-sosok mengagumkan yang kini bergoyang, menghentakkan tubuh sesuai irama tabuhan drum sang maestro. Amplitudo yang tinggi seakan siap melempar siapapun kedunia penuh kesenangan. Menghantar rangsang kenikmatan ke setiap dendrit-dendrit yang ada untuk terjaga dan mengikuti setiap melodi yang tercipta. Kerdam yang teredam ruangan kedap suara itu seolah tertawa, bersenandung memeriahkan, menarik setiap jiwa untuk melepas semua yang membelenggu, hanya kebebasan yang dirasa, kebebasan sesaat yang memabukkan. Sosok-sosok itu tertawa senang akan kepuasan yang mereka dapat, warna-warna cantik nan berani yang melekat ditubuh mereka bergerak bebas, mengikuti sang 'pemilik'. Menari ditengah dentuman drum yang semakin menderu, ditambah permainan hebat antara gitar dan bass. Nada-nada yang tercipta melesat cepat mengisi kekosongan relung ruang itu. Tapi, tak ada suara khas dari 'nyanyian kebebasan' itu. Lagu bukanlah lagu, tanpa suara cantik yang menggema, menghasilkan keindahan yang cantik. Keindahan yang rimpang itu seperti seutas benang, rapuh dan mudah diputuskan dengan segala persepsi yang berbeda dan akan hilang tertelan waktu, tapi keindahan yang sejati adalah keindahan yang walau tak diakui tapi tetap bisa dirasakan.

Hidan'S POV

Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas, dunia seolah berputar. Tapi tak kupungkiri aku menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap teguk minuman yang dianggap tabu orang-orang. Ahahahaha… jangan kalian kira ini adalah bir, wiski, anggur atau semacamnya. Ini hanya sejumput darah sosok wanita yang terbujur lemas dipojokan gelap sana. Sosok wanita tak berguna yang 1 jam lalu menawarkan dirinya, ah.. mungkin lebih tepat dengan kata 'menjajakan dirinya' pada setiap laki-laki yang lewat. Hhhaaahhh…. Jangan kalian 'kira aku ini vampire, drakula, ataupun kutu(?) yang menghisap darah. Aku ini hanya manusia yang mempunyai kesukaan berbeda. Ya, aku berbeda. Sangat berbeda, lebih tepatnya. Beberapa orang tidak suka darah, tapi aku suka darah, bagiku darah adalah candu yang paling kuat. Yang bisa membuatku sakau. Bahkan, mungkin bisa membuatku mati saat tak menemukannya.

"kheeeh... cewek begooo! Harusnya kau diam saja dirumah dan urus keluargamu, bukannya menggoda orang-orang. Untungnya kau bertemu denganku, jadi semua rasa 'sakit'mu itu sekarang kuakhiri...khukhuahahahahha..." Aku tersenyum sinis, mengusap sudut bibirku yang merah terlumur darah wanita 'buruk rupa' itu. Perlahan aku berdiri, menatap tubuh wanita itu.

"Cih! Kau masih membuatku kesal, cewek begoo~!" Kutendang kepala wanita itu, perlahan meninggalkan sosoknya yang teronggok kaku. Okeh, kuakui aku jadi super badmood, gara-gara wanita brengsek itu. Cih, wanita jalang yang menjajakan tubuhnya dengan harga murah. ha-aaaaahhh... menyebalkan!

Normal POV

Seorang pemuda berambut keperakan tampak berjalan dari dalam sebaug gang kecil, kearah salah satu jalan utama di kota Kyoto. Penampilan pemuda itu terlihat keren, walaupun hanya memakai kaus putih lengan panjang dengan tulisan "_Touch And You Die_", celana model tentara dengan banyak kantung di setiap sisinya, dan dipadu dengan jaket merah marun yang terikat dipinggul rampingnya. Ah, jangan lupa dengan hoodie hitam yang kini akan dipakai si Pemuda Perak.

Pemuda iti –Hidan- mengeluarkan ketai warna merah bergaris putihnya, menekan beberapa tombol keypad untuk mengetik sebuah pesan singkat, setelah itu menekan tombol _Send. _Beberapa saat layar ketai-nya berkedip, menyanyikan lagu Bright Lotus –Len Kagamine. Sebuah pesan tampil di layar ketai Hidan.

_From : Yakohiko Yahiko_

_To : Hidan-niiChama~_

_Hidan-niisan, seharusnya kau lebih mengontrol dirimu._

_Ha-aaaaahh… tapi itu sudah terlanjur =A=, kuharap kau menyembunyikan wanita itu dengan baik._

_Nee~, Nii-san… Datang kerumahku sekarang, ya! ^0^9_

_Ps : ada 'banyak' yang ingin kukenalkan! XDb_

Hidan mengerutkan keningnya.

'Uh? Kenalkan dengan siapa?' batinnya bingung. Ia kembali menekan tombol-tombol keypad-nya, membalas pesan itu dengan cepat.

_From : Hidan-niiChama~_

_To : Yakohiko Yahiko_

_Ahahahhaa.. masalah itu kau tak perlu khawatir Yahiko-chan…. ^^_

_Uh? Sepenting apa orang-orang itu, sampai aku harus dating, eh?_

-Send!-

Hidan bersenandung kecil, sembari terus berjalan menyebrangi zebracross. Fokusnya memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan sedikit terburu-buru. Lalu, kembali teralihkan ke layar ketai-nya yang kembali berkedip.

_From : Yakohiko Yahiko_

_To : Hidan-niiChama~_

_U-uuuuhh! Hi-Mi-Tsuuu! d(w_

_Pokoknya Nii-san datang saja…heheheh.._

_Cii Ya! Chuu~ :*_

_Ps : jangan memerah, ya~ ahahahaha.. XDD_

Hidan berdecak sebal, okeh, dia jadi penasaran tentang siapa saja yang akan dikenalkan bocah berambut orange yang tadi mengirimi-nya pesan. Ah, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat pipi Hidan sedikit merona saat bola matanya melihat kearah imoticon '_Kiss_'.

Bluushh!

Egh! Mungkin sekarang pipinya sudah sangat merona. Kini bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai mesum yang tipis. Tampaknya pemuda perak ini membayangkan kalau bocah berambut orange itu langsung menciumnya. Well, pikiran-pikiran mesum sudah menari-nari di otaknya. Hahaha.. berharap saja bocah berambut orange yang kini dikhayalkannya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Hidan mempercepat langkahnya kearah Stasiun Shinkansen, setelah puas dengan imajinasi liarnya. Setelah sampai ia membeli tiket dengan jurusan pulau Kyuushu. Setelah menunggu kira-kira 10 menit, kereta dengan tujuan Kyuushu tiba, Hidan segera masuk ke kereta yang terlihat lowong itu, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk. Butuh waktu 1 jam untuk sampai ke Kyuushu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur memimpikan bocah orange yang sedang ekhemekhem. Saat terlelap, seorang pemuda dengan penampilan aneh tampak menghampiri Hidan. Pemuda aneh itu menundukkan kepalanya mensejajari kearah telinga pemuda perak di hadapnnya. Mata zamrud pemuda aneh itu berkilat tajam, seakan merencanakan sesuatu. Dan….

-Tsuzuku-


End file.
